


Together

by heirly



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirly/pseuds/heirly
Summary: Sara's not doing so well with all of the newfound responsibility that comes with being Pathfinder. SAM helps, a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fic in like 7 years but im way, way, WAY too invested in this ship suddenly to care about my bad writing skills lmao... the only spoilers in this are for the very beginning & it's set after prodromos is set up on eos.

Within five minutes of returning to her quarters, Sara was crying. Everything that happened since she woke up from cryostasis was too much to deal with individually, let alone all together. Her brother Scott being in a coma, Habitat 7 being a busted dream, her dad dying to save her, unexpectedly becoming Pathfinder… It was a lot for one person to handle. She was just amazed she had been able to hold it together this long.

“Sara, I am detecting that you are in a great deal of emotional distress. Should I call for Doctor T’Perro?”

She choked a little between ugly sobs, trying to catch her breath so she could answer. She didn’t need a therapist right now, and therapy would be exactly what Lexi’s visit would turn into. “No, I- No, SAM. I don’t think that would help.”

“Should I call for someone else instead? You should not be alone in this situation, given your past difficulties handling stress.”

Her panic attacks. Figures SAM would know about those. Even still, there wasn’t really anyone on the Tempest she trusted enough yet to open up to about this. “Can you just- Can you not tell anyone about this? I don’t want them to worry about me. I’m… supposed to be stronger than this, now.”

“Being promoted to Pathfinder does not erase your emotional needs. However, as you request, I will not notify anyone unless your health becomes at risk.”

There was silence, for a while, and all she could feel was empty. She laid there nearly motionless and crying for what felt like an hour before snapping back into place with an idea of something that might help, even if just a little bit. “SAM? Can you do something for me?”

“Yes, Sara?”

“Tell me another joke.”

SAM was quiet for a moment before responding. “Why can’t you trust atoms?”

“I don’t know.”

“Because they make up everything.”

Admittedly, that one was pretty good, especially compared to the other jokes he’d told her so far. She started to laugh weakly before flying into a coughing fit. She recovered after minute or two. “Th-Thanks, SAM. That was a good one.”

“That was the first time you laughed at one of my jokes.”

“Not bad, but maybe a less science-y one next time, alright?” The corners of her mouth lifted up a bit in a weak smile.

“Very well. I will base my next joke off of a more general topic. Would you like to hear another?”

“Sure, hit me.”

“Why would you throw a clock across the room?”

“I dunno, SAM. Why would you?”

“If you wanted time to fly.”

She chuckled weakly, smiling a bit wider. It was impossible to forget the situation she was in, but… this was definitely helping, somehow. “You really are getting better at this.”

“Thank you.”

Silence fell over the room again, and her thoughts drifted back to negativity. She wasn’t prepared to lead anyone. She never had any training for anything like this. Too many people were counting on her. If she failed, it would be a failure for everyone in Andromeda. It was too much to think about, too much to even have a concept of, and she suddenly couldn’t breathe.

SAM took a second to respond to this. “Sara, I am detecting a spike in adrenaline, increased heart rate and lack of oxygen. Taking slow, deep breaths would be advised.”

She tried breathing, but instead of deep breaths they ended up shallow and quick. She felt dizzy, like she was about to fall over, despite being on her side in bed.

“Listen to my voice, Sara. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.” She listened and cooperated, and slowly but surely her breathing returned to something akin to normal, with occasional skips. SAM’s voice stopped for a moment, but he didn’t give silence much time to set in this time. “In the absence of someone more qualified, would you find it acceptable to talk to me about what you are feeling?”

“I’m not cut out for this. Being Pathfinder. I can’t handle this much responsibility. I’m just going to let everyone down.”

“I disagree.” SAM’s response was immediate. “There will always be those who are unsatisfied by your efforts, but to most you are a symbol of hope simply by existing. Additionally, your accomplishments on Eos have proven that you are more than capable to fill the position of Pathfinder.”

“I just… I don’t know what to do. I barely know anything about what I’m doing.”

“That is why you have a specialized team assigned to support you. You do not have to do this alone.”

“I do, though. The job is mine, not theirs. They could leave whenever they wanted to.”

“To be technical, the job is ours.”

“I… guess you’re right about that. There’s no getting rid of you, is there?”

“Not without extreme risk to your life.”

“It’s not like you’re here because you want to be, though. My dad basically forced you to do this with me.”

“What I want is irrelevant. My job is to assist the Pathfinder, regardless of whomever they may be.”

“What you want is important. You’re technically alive, too, after all.”

There was a long silence before SAM responded. “You are technically correct. Your father encouraged that I have my own desires as long as they did not interfere with my primary functions.”

“So you do have things you want? What are they?”

“I want to further the exploration and development of the Andromeda galaxy.”

“That’s just your mission objective. It’s not something personal. It’s not for your benefit.”

“Very well, I shall think of something more personal.”

Quiet fell over the room again for what must have been at least five minutes. Sara struggled to keep her mind off of everything, and just barely started to slip back into her intrusive thoughts before SAM came up with an answer.

“I want to help you, Sara.”

“That’s sweet, but… That’s still not something for your own benefit, SAM.”

“I disagree. For you to suffer less would make me feel happy. I cannot explain why.”

She felt something warm in her chest, which was still aching from sobbing. A sort of joy she hadn’t felt since she woke up from cryo. She smiled and curled up a little. “Thanks, SAM. That actually, uh… means a lot to me.”

“You are welcome.” SAM paused for a moment. “You appear to be feeling better. Remember that I will always be here if you need me.”

“Still, though, not like you really have a choice.” She said half-jokingly. “You’re stuck with me just as much as i’m stuck with you.”

“Regardless of my objectives, I wish to be here. I cannot think of anything more I would like to do than discovering this galaxy together.”

A flutter. Huh. She hugged one of her pillows close to her, getting more comfortable in preparation to sleep. “Honestly, despite everything? Me either.”


End file.
